Conventional devices for cleaning relatively large and/or difficult to reach areas are known, but may suffer from a number of possible drawbacks. For example, cleaning devices having a long handle and a brush for scrubbing are known for facilitating the cleaning of surfaces having, for example, a relatively large surface area and/or surfaces that may be difficult to reach, such as surfaces located overhead. Additionally, some vehicles and/or vehicle trailers may present relatively large and sometimes difficult to reach surfaces for cleaning, and cleaning such surfaces may be rendered less difficult or tiring by the use of, for example, a long-handled cleaning brush.
Such brushes, however, may suffer from a number of possible drawbacks. For example, such devices may not configured to supply treatment materials such as, for example, cleansers, polishes, and disinfectants, while the brush is being applied to the surface being cleaned. Rather, a person using the brush may need to withdraw the brush from the surface and dip the brush into a supply of treatment material. This may be inconvenient and hasten fatigue of the user. Further, such devices may not include a way to supply water to the surface being cleaned without the use of an extra water dispensing device, such as a hose. As a result, the surface may become dry prior to rubbing the brush against the surface, which may serve to mar the finish of the surface being cleaned or otherwise treated. In addition, conventional brushes may not be sized or configured to clean within relatively smaller spaces, recesses, and crevices, such as, for example, between spokes in a vehicle wheel, around wheel wells, side view mirrors, and air deflectors.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a cleaning device and related methods that mitigate or overcome one or more of the above-outlined possible drawbacks.